Talk:Super Feed Me
New developments If Nitrome returns to Super Feed Me, they are going to start over the art and development of the game, but still use some stuff they did before. Considering how development is going to be starting over from scratch, should the page (and related pages) be modified in some way to show this? Because how the page currently is, it shows and says things that are going to be in the game. However, the page cites content that is from before development started over, and if development starts over, a lot of things are definitely going to be effected. Also, it is unknown what content will be staying, and we definitely can't make assumptions. Also, people who come to the page (and related pages) are going to believe everything on it, even though it may not necessarily be in the game. Now, I know some of you may say that if we're doing this, then maybe we shouldn't cover games at all until after it is released, as we may list content that will be different in the game. This isn't the same. Stuff added to the page is often added with a citation of where it was from, and although it can change, we still treat it as though it is how it will act in the game. Also, for articles we uses templates to show content is from a game that is going to be released. What makes this different from pe-release content is that Nitrome is going to be completely restarting development on the game. They may perhaps build off already existing things, they may axe some things, but they are doing a major overhaul which may effect certain things. So, any suggestions on what should be done? I think we should make a page called "Super Feed Me (2009-2012)" (or something like that) and just post all the content on this page (minus development) on to that other page. Of course, maybe we should just wait until Nitrome returns to the game and announces the changes before we make any changes, as the Super Feed Me website hasn't been updated yet. Of course, because we don't know what's going to be changed, maybe we should just leave the page as it is and then just put down stuff like "As seen in the Super Feed Me name trailer before development was restarted", and if Nitrome lists new content once development starts again, we could put down "Seen in the Super Feed Me name trailer after development was restarted", or "...was said by Nitrome after Super Feed Me development was restarted". Or maybe we should just take the easy route and put up a notice template with stuff like "This page concerns content relating to Super Feed Me before development was restarted. As such, it may appear differently or not at all in the final game.". Discuss. -- 17:01, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :I do not appreciate your use of the word "Discuss" to conclude but I will do as you say, Master NOBODY. :P :Since Super Feed Me is basically put on hold and nothing is really set in stone yet, I think we need to consider a rewrite of some of the sections, particularly the ones that assumed everything in the trailer was going to be in the final release. The section about the trailer needs to be a quick overview, briefly describing what was :Alternatively, we could create a page on the development of Super Feed Me because the old concepts were still a process in coming to the release of the game. It's normal to hit road bumps and change things around completely. I believe it's too early to have so much information on the page and we should wait for a blog post or at least an archived source and not just rely on blog comments for information. 19:10, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Elaboration + removed statement Would it be worth elaboration on why Nitrome's doesn't have time to work on Super Feed Me, such as how it would take a year and slow down development of other games? Also, for this comment Nitrome removed the following: We will never rule out returning to the project in the future. But if we ever do it will be likely to be way in the future. The demo that we had is really REALLY old by today's standards. And we would likely have to pretty much start over. I presume it's due to not being that relevant, but could this removed portion still be cited as a source? It's accessible by all who can see the original comment. -- 17:44, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Making a "Super Feed Me (old)" page Nitrome on Twitter: https://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/638777080893845504, https://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/638777588790480896, https://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/638777683762114561, https://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/638778033105731585, https://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/638782214298300416, https://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/638782325527023616, https://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/638782537037443072, https://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/638782784098668546: oh, REALLY nice fanart! We still hear so many cries for that game Feed Me. If only it was a lil more fun to control. ... it's still sat on the shelf. Maybe some time in the future we'll give it some water and try revive it. It was always much prettier than to actually play though and far to bloated and epic in scope to be realistic. In a nutshell we lost a bit of faith in how good it was to play. It's scope was also to large to realistically invest that much time into and ever dream of making the money back. Huh, we still like the premice and universe of feedme though. Perhaps in the future we might revisit it, but I doubt it'll be for a long time. And we'd certainly have to rethink and remake most of it. , 1 Sept 15, retrieved 2 Oct 15. Since all the currently seen content in Super Feed Me is from essentially a cancelled build of the game, I suggest that all content related to the game (minus development) be moved on to a page titled "Super Feed Me (old)". I also wanted to list a short description of bugs, interactive objects, and locations in the game's trailer, along with images of these (since they are from a cancelled build of the game). For the current Super Feed Me page, I suggest that the article's introduction list the summarized development of the old build and then the Development section. Is everyone okay with me doing this? -- 23:39, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :I don't see the point in making a page for a potential build of the game and moving the current information to another page. Nitrome isn't specific enough to say for sure that they would be remaking the game from scratch, and we know for sure they haven't done so yet. Until they actually say that Super Feed Me as we've seen it is finished and they would be start we should treat it as though it's one thing. 23:57, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :These sources seem sufficient enough to just have a section mentioning a possible remake, but I wouldn't go about splitting the article until we know Nitrome's exact plan for Super Feed Me - or if, say, they make a blog post about it. Also calling it (old) sounds too casual. 18:44, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Cancellation Came across this comment which says that Super Feed Me is cancelled, but I want other wikians' opinion on whether this is what Nitrome is conveying, since my interpretation involves thinking about what Nitrome said and is difficult to infer from the comment. Below the quote, the first paragraph is a summary of the important Super Feed Me development facts, while the next paragraphs explain how I got to my conclusion. It's only so wordy because I wanted to make sure everyone could understand how I reached my conclusion. Redungeon Trailer - Youtube → comment by Nitrome (bolded sentences are the important ones; the rest of the comment is optional to read and is there for context) "There are no plans to go back to development on SFM. It may have had a nice trailer but there were lots of problems with the game mechanics that we just didn't think were much fun. There were some nice bits too, but it's so old now we would have to completely start from scratch. Apart from that we don't believe that making such an epic platform game in such a structure would pay for its development in the current phone market. Such a game wouldn't go down well unless it was a huge pay for game. We have no problem with taking risks, but we just don't truly believe that a game like this would recoup the 1 year plus dev time that it would take for a small team to make it. Not good business sense. Apart from that we have kinda lost the motivation to return to a 10 year old project. We have new ideas and other games that we never finished that we'd rather go back to (...ahem Flightless). But for now, we want to concentrate creating some new iP's and re imagining some old ones.﻿" Nitrome is saying that the initial version of Super Feed Me, the only version seen of the game, is cancelled, but that they are open to returning to the Super Feed Me project, except Nitrome returning to the SFM project is not remaking SFM but making a sequel to Feed Me. In the first sentence, Nitrome is referring to the initial SFM project, and this can easily be seen since it is the easiest interpretation, what most Nitromians would understand the sentence as conveying, and what Nitrome means by "SFM", so the first sentence could be better written as "There are no plans to go back to development on initial version of SFM." Second, in the second bolded part Nitrome mentions that they would have to start the "project" completely from scratch, which means they are open to making Super Feed Me but not reusing any of the assets from the initial version (they said in a comment 3 years ago that if they were to return to SFM, they would use some parts they used before, but this is changed here). This is not going back to the Super Feed Me project, but making a sequel to Feed Me. If you are starting SFM from scratch, there is no "general idea of Super Feed Me" to work on like there is the general idea of Surface, another game Nitrome cancelled. If Nitrome was to ever return to working on Surface, you would expect the game's main game mechanic (idea) to be similar to playing a 2D platform game on the faces of a 3D shape, but if you start SFM from scratch, then there is no "general game idea" for you to use since you are dismissing the initial version and only using the original Feed Me. Thus, if you remake SFM from scratch, you are not remaking SFM, but a Feed Me sequel. Does everyone agree that this is what the comment is conveying? -- 02:04, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :You would be creating something new if they had dropped of the elements of SFM. However, they could make the sequel but still call it SFM. If they do decide to name it SFM, would that not mean that they are technically remaking SFM from scratch? HelpfulGuy (talk) 12:55, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for your input HelpfulGuy. Yes, that would mean they were remaking Super Feed Me from scratch. However, because in the line "There were some nice bits too, but it's so old now we would have to completely start from scratch.", it's rather ambiguous what Nitrome's decision is in regards to future work on the game, I am just going to mention that the game has been cancelled. -- 19:59, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "Restart from scratch" Ignore what I wrote above. Redungeon Trailer - Youtube → comment by Nitrome Nitrome: "There are no plans to go back to development on SFM. It may have had a nice trailer but there were lots of problems with the game mechanics that we just didn't think were much fun. There were some nice bits too, but it's so old now we would have to completely start from scratch. Apart from that we don't believe that making such an epic platform game in such a structure would pay for its development in the current phone market. Such a game wouldn't go down well unless it was a huge pay for game. We have no problem with taking risks, but we just don't truly believe that a game like this would recoup the 1 year plus dev time that it would take for a small team to make it. Not good business sense. Apart from that we have kinda lost the motivation to return to a 10 year old project. We have new ideas and other games that we never finished that we'd rather go back to (...ahem Flightless). But for now, we want to concentrate creating some new iP's and re imagining some old ones.﻿" "restart from scratch", is this presented as a current possibility for the project, or what they would do if they still wanted to work on it? And if you agree with the second one, is "Feed Me restarted from scratch" just a mobile sequel to Feed Me? Because Super Feed Me with no assets is just a mobile Feed Me sequel. -- 01:16, February 21, 2017 (UTC)